


Not Today, Bianca

by doctor_bitchcraftt



Series: Boatnecks and Fishnets [4]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:58:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_bitchcraftt/pseuds/doctor_bitchcraftt
Summary: Bianca hasn’t been this hungover in a while, and would really like to know why there’s someone spooning her.





	Not Today, Bianca

**Author's Note:**

> The “not today, Satan!” moment can be found at https://youtu.be/pUpr1O-qiDk. Skip straight to 0:19, 3:18, and 4:03 for the story, but the whole video is worth watching :)

Bianca wakes up with a mouthful of wig and a pounding headache.  Opening her eyes is a terrible idea, and she quickly squeezes them shut again when sunlight feels like skewers.

She’s vaguely aware of a body snuggled close behind her, one arm resting limply over her stomach.  A flash of panic - did she bring someone back to her room last night?  

Fuck.

The bass drumroll in her head subsides enough that she can think, and more of her senses come online.  The Bianca part of her brain kicks into gear, and last night comes back.  Slowly.

_She and Courtney had performed together, riding the wave of post-Drag Race fame.  Adore came to watch, and they all headed out for drinks and dancing at a local club, still in drag.  Their laughable attempts to remain incognito were spoiled less than ten minutes after arriving, but at least they hadn’t had to buy any drinks after the first round._

Whoever it is behind her stirs when she tries to slide away, arm tightening and a sleepy sigh gusting into her ear.  She’s also rapidly becoming aware of something firm pressed into the small of her back.  So much for getting out of bed and hiding in the bathroom.

Licking her lips produces the waxy taste of M.A.C., which means she’s at least partially still in drag.  Memories of the “not today, Satan!” incident assault her consciousness, and she really hopes whoever it is will have the grace to leave before she kicks them out.  Without taking pictures.

Shit.  

Maybe if she pretends to be asleep, they’ll take the hint and go.  Preferably without any hard feelings, because she’s too hungover to pull her Bianca armor on and see them out.  

She’d at least like to remember if the sex was any good.

The sound of the shower running jolts another memory into place.

_The ABC had ended up back in her room, sharing a bottle of wine and piled together on the bed.  Adore had fallen asleep between them around 4 AM, and Bianca drifted off to one of Courtney’s outrageous trade stories._

Courtney.  Adore.  

A wave of relief wars with the headache, triumphant temporarily.  There won’t be any dramatic morning after with someone whose name she can’t remember.  Turning around, although iffy when her head is swimming, will block the sun and have the added bonus of getting Adore’s morning wood off her back.  

Eyes still closed, she shifts the arm around her waist enough to roll over, and presses a quick kiss to the tousled hair.  Adore must have borrowed Courtney’s shampoo, because it smells like balsam instead of the usual traces of cigarette smoke and musk.  She’ll tease their mermaid about trying to hump her ass later.

The bathroom door opens, and she hopes Courtney won’t say anything about her cuddly tendencies.  The three of them weren’t shy about physical affection, and it was definitely nice to wake up with Adore curled around her (not that she had plans to admit it anytime soon).  She can’t resist snuggling closer, knowing Adore won’t mind.  

“Well B, I didn’t know you cared.”

Bianca’s eyes fly open at the sound of Courtney’s voice coming from much closer than expected.

The person in front of her is definitely not Adore.  

Courtney grins up at her cheekily, reaching between them to toss the tv remote off the bed.  “About time you woke up, grandpa.”  She peels a set of eyelashes off her own chin, and is generally far too cheerful for someone who spent the night drinking.

From across the room, Adore is laughing hysterically, grabbing onto the doorknob for support and nearly losing her towel in the process.

”-the- thuh- the look on your face!”

Fuck.  Today is not Bianca’s day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, not *exactly* Bianca and Adore sharing a bed, but I couldn’t resist the Courtney twist.


End file.
